Sweet Revenge
by Blackbird
Summary: Shego shows Kim that she's not the only one who can sneak up on someone in the shower.  Sequel to Shego's Ballad so it is set in the MI universe.  Also rated for safety.


_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kim Possible. She is owned by Disney and Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Any original characters shown or mentioned belong to me and can not be used without permission. Got it?_

**Sweet Revenge**

Shego poked her head out of the master bedroom and stared intently at the closed bathroom door. She had been very careful not to tip off Kim to the fact that she had been awake when the redhead got out of bed and went for her morning shower. In fact she had continued to lay in bed for several minutes afterwards just to make sure that Kim would be well into her shower before beginning her plan. In the back of her mind she knew it was probably a bit of an overaction to the girl spying on her in the shower, but she had learn that, unless otherwise noted, shower time was Shego's private time.

She pulled the door open the rest of the way before carefully making her way down hallway, clutching a small case tightly in her right hand. She was pleasantly surprised to see that, while she had been out of the game for awhile, her stealth skills had not diminished any as she hardly made a sound as she passed over the carpeted floor. When she reached the bathroom door, she slowly reached out a hand and gave the knob a gentle, testing turn. Not surprisingly, it was locked.

_Clever Kimmie,_ she thought as she pulled lock picking tools out of the case. _But never clever enough._

She knelt down then went about picking the lock. Again she was happy to see that her breaking and entering skills hadn't faded that much either as she picked the lock in only a few seconds. She placed the tools back into the kit then pulled out another small device. A wicked smile spread across her face at the thought of what she was about to do. She fought the urge to laugh out loud as she reached for the doorknob.

In one quick, fluid movement, she stood and threw the door open then rushed into the bathroom and slid shower door back. Kim let out a surprised screech at the sudden intrusion and didn't even had time to take her hands from her hair before she heard Shego cry out:

"Smile Cupcake!"

She then promptly blinded by a bright flash of light. After blinking several times and pulling the wet hair out of her face, her vision finally cleared enough to make out the pale skinned woman standing in front of her with a cheshire grin on her face and a small digital camera in her right hand.

"Shego, what the hell?!" she shouted in confusion.

"I'm about to make you an Internet sensation," Shego replied, waving the camera a bit.

Kim let out a horrified gasp at the revelation. She tried to make a grab for the camera, but once again Shego was faster and she slammed the glass door shut again. She then ran out of the room at full speed and back into their shared bedroom, and more importantly the computer already waiting for her. She closed and locked the door then set up the camera as quickly as she could. As she rapped her hand impatiently on the wooden desk, she heard another thumping sound coming from outside. It was the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps that singled Kim's arrival at the door. It was confirmed by the harsh jiggle of the handle and then the heavy, insistent pounding on the door itself.

"Shego!" Kim screamed bloody murder. "Open this door right now! I am _so_ not kidding!"

"What's that Princess, can't quite hear you," Shego returned, the grin on her face growing larger.

"If you don't open this door right now I swear I'm going to break it down!"

"You wouldn't dare!" the dark haired woman called back, her eyes glued to the screen. "Come on, come on," she muttered in annoyance.

A slight "ping" from computer told her the task was completed. Grin returning, her hands swiftly moved of the keys, setting up the program she had been working on the night before. She finished half a second before the door came crashing in, causing her to jump from the chair. She spun around from the corner desk unit to find Kim now standing just inside the doorway with only a pink towel wrapped around her. To say she was pissed was an understatement. She glared almost assured death at her lover through the bangs of wet hair covering her face. It was a look Shego had not seen on her in a long time. Not since their days as mortal enemies actually. It made her reconsider her plan for a moment, but it quickly past.

"You know you're dripping all over the carpet there," she quipped in her usual playful tone.

"Shut it!" Kim barked. "Now what did you do with that picture?"

"Oh you mean this?"

Shego stepped aside from the computer to reveal the picture of Kim in the shower looking completely surprised. It only showed the top half of her body, but considering her hands were still running through her hair, it showed _far_ too much for Kim's liking. She took a step forward to either delete the picture or just smash the computer altogether, but a chiding sound from Shego made her stop.

"Ah, ah, ah!" she said, waving her left index finger while her right hovered above the "Enter" button. "One more step and I'll send this bad boy out all over the net."

"You wouldn't dare," Kim growled.

"Wanna bet?"

Kim stared intently into Shego's eyes, but either the older woman was _really_ good a bluffing or her anger was confusing her. Or possibly both. She knew Shego was good at deception and she herself was never able to really think straight when she was mad. Still, this had to be a bluff. It just _had_ to be. There was no way Shego was going to let a half nude picture of Kim get out on the net. At least...she thought there wasn't. But then again, she was always unpredictable and far too...playful for her own good. This could be just another of those times. One that was going just a bit too far for girl's liking.

But could she really afford to take that chance? The simple answer was no. If that picture were to get out it'd be absolutely mortifying. She wouldn't be able to walk down the street without some sleezeball looking her up and down. All traces of her professional credibility would be gone, not to mention what would happen if her parents found out. She thought about just trying to make a run for it anyway, but knowing Shego she probably had the computer set up so it would still get sent out even if the thing was smashed. And there was no way she could cover that much distance in time to stop her from pushing the button. No, for now, she simply had to play whatever game Shego wanted.

"Fine," she gave in with a heavy sigh. "What do you want?"

"An apology for you spying on me in the shower," Shego stated.

Kim's jaw fell and her eyes widened.

"_That's_ what this is about?! That's a bit extreme, don't you think?!"

"Hmmm...maybe but it's the only thing I could come up with."

"Oh come on Shego! I _did_ apologize for that!"

"I want to hear it again."

The redhead groaned in annoyance. "Fine. I'm sorry."

"Mean it," Shego insisted.

"I'm sorry I spied on you in the shower. It was wrong of me to invade your privacy and now I know how you felt."

"That's better."

"So that's it? You'll delete the picture?"

"Oh no, there's still more," Shego replied, her grin returning.

"Like what?!"

"I want you to promise that you'll never come into the bathroom while I'm in the shower again, unless of course I invite you in before hand."

"Done."

"I also want a foot rub at a time of my choosing."

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Oooh I don't think so," she smirked as she wiggled her finger of the button.

"Alright, alright! Foot rub!"

"Also, three massages of my choosing. Two normal and one...special."

Kim couldn't help but roll her eyes at that last one. Somehow she knew some kind of sexual favor would be brought up in this. Still she nodded regardless.

"Now the most important one. I want you to promise that for the next month you'll be the one to take care of Shin for all her midnight feedings."

"You know that one you could have just asked for," Kim pointed out.

Shego shrugged. "Maybe, but this is much more fun. So, deal?"

"How do you know I'll honor any of this after you delete the pic?"

"Because I know you're good to your word. One of the things I admire the most about you actually."

"Funny way of showing it," Kim muttered as she crossed her arms over her chest.

She promptly regretted the action as it caused the towel around her to come undone and start to fall off. She let out a small squeal then quickly wrapped it around herself again and tied it more securely. Shego arched an eyebrow at the inadvertent peep show and couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed that had caught the towel before it fell any lower.

"You know you really don't have to wear that around me," she offered.

"Apparently I do, otherwise I run the risk of getting my picture taken," Kim retorted, trying to sound angry but a trace of playfulness still found its way into her voice.

"So do we have a deal or not?"

Kim sighed again. "Fine! I'll meet all the terms, just please..."

Shego smirked triumphantly then sat back down at the computer and began typing away. Under a minute later the picture disappeared and she turned back to give Kim a thumbs up. The redhead let out a very relieved breath and allowed herself to relax for the first time since the whole ordeal began. She watched absently as Shego walked towards her and stopped just before she passed her on her way out of the room.

"By the way, I was bluffing," she whispered into Kim's ear.

Again her jaw dropped in numbing astonishment at the revelation.

"Yeah I'm that good. Just wanted you to know Kimmie that payback's a bitch," Shego continued then leaned in closer and concluded in a husky voice, "And so am I."

Kim shuddered as the older woman blew on her ear slightly with the last remark then walked calmly out of the room as if nothing had happened. The sudden, piercing cry of their daughter snapped her out of her daze and made her remember everything she had promised for a ruse. She thought about taking it all back, but Shego was right, there was no way she could go back on her word. She just wasn't programmed like that. So there was only one solution. She spun around on the balls of her feet and glared at the doorway Shego had just walked through.

"This is _sooo_ not over!" she shouted throughout the house.

**The End**

**Author's Notes: **Well there you have it, the sequel to "Shego's Ballad". Now for the sake of argument, we'll say Kim is eighteen at this point so no one will get on my case about that. Not that I figured you guys would, but you never know with all the nutcases out there. Now I'm sure some of may agree with Kim that Shego's payback was a bit extreme, but...well that's just Shego. She does things like that. Plus, I just couldn't come up with anything else for her to do and this idea amused me. You'll find that's how I write a lot of my fics actually. Certainly true for another "MI" one shot I plan on writing and I'll explain more in the author's notes to that one. For now I'll just say I hope you enjoyed this one and maybe we'll see more from this little game the two have going. Don't have any ideas at the moment but if you guys want to suggest something go right ahead. Or if someone wants to try to continue themselves, I'm all for that too. I just ask you let me see it and give me the credit for the universe it's in.

That's it for now folks. Later.


End file.
